One night only
by Nyotarules
Summary: It was only supposed to be for one night. (AU where Vulcan still exists and the events of the second movie did not take place). Some chapters will be M rating
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – If I could claim Star Trek as my own I would

 **Earth date - Spring 2256, A hotel on the planet Betazed.**

 **M rated chapter**

"Mmmmm yes, right there oh yes. My, my, my ,my, my, my my." Nyota moaned as her lover nipped at her neck and bare shoulders. He lifted his head to taste her lips, with her mouth open he had easy access to dip inside engaging her tongue in a game of touch and retreat. He teased her until she found herself trying to capture his tongue with her own. The only solution to get what she wanted was to hold his head and thrust deep into his mouth enjoying his spicy taste.

"Take off your shirt," she demanded. He drew the garment over his head and dropped it on the bed. He bent his head to feast on her lips again. Uhura ran her hands over his lean, hot and muscled body. She placed kisses all over his face and reached up for his ears, stroking the points.

She felt him shudder at her ministrations. He lifted her and placed her on the bed.

"* _Tu'ash_." He commanded, he patted her thigh as he slid her dress up her legs. He hardly glanced at her underwear as he ripped it from her body. He bent his head and sniffed as he parted her nether lips.

"** _Masupik nam-tor tu._ "

His finger probed her, seeming to enjoy what he found. He placed his fingers in his mouth. His eyes brightened, he was pleased with her taste. His mouth opened over her slit and his tongue dove into her channel. The humming sounds he made, shocked her to the core, Was that the alphabet he was writing between her thighs. Who knew that old trick really could work such a number on you.

Oh Gosh she was coming, she was coming, she was coming.

"*** _Sarlah_ ," he commanded her as she came in his mouth.

" _Sarlah, sadalau_."

He purred and the vibration went straight to her as she came again.

Her eyes shut tight, the sensations were too much. She could hear ripping as he placed a condom on his shaft. Normally this was the moment when the mood might be broken, but not this time. He lifted her up as he placed a pillow underneath her before he impaled her and pounded her into the bed.

"Fuck! fuck! fuck!," she shouted out to the room.

His only response was to put her words into action, a growling sound being emitted from his chest. Flesh met flesh as the provocative dance forced her towards the headboard. As she came again, her lover roared as he emptied himself into her.

He used the moment of silence to release himself whilst he held the condom and headed to the bathroom.

Nyota lay there stunned, the words 'Wow' reverberating in her head not quite reaching her mouth. What a shame they had only agreed to one night.

 **Earth date – Spring 2260, Utopia planetia**

Newly promoted Lieutenant Nyota Uhura headed for the transporter. Ready to take her position as the USS Enterprise new Head of Communications. She felt inspired to join the fleet after Earth and Vulcan was saved by her gallant crew. So many of their officers were lost in the 'Battle of Vulcan' but they managed to destroy the enemy vessel before its genocidal attempt to destroy both planets. She read all she could on the bridge crew she would be serving with.

Captain Kirk was a good looking man and he looked like he knew it. Commander Spock his first officer looked familiar but she could not put her finger on where they had met. He was better looking than the captain in her opinion but she was not there for romance, so how attractive her colleagues were was not going to be important. Although being in space for five years something was bound to happen with somebody.

As she materialised on the bridge she prepared herself for the standard salute.

"Permission to come aboard Captain," she stood on the pad where the Captain, his First Officer and Chief Engineer waited in line for her.

"Permission granted Lieutenant," the Captain replied, looking at her admiringly.

"Welcome aboard Lieutenant" the other officers answered.

After being introduced, Commander Scott spoke to her about her operational duties and walked her to her quarters. He wished her good luck and hoped to see her on the bridge soon for her first shift.

Uhura set the security pad and entered the room, it was bigger than she expected. She could see this being her home for the next five years. She set about unpacking and laying out her souvenirs. The door chimed, she could not think who it could be since she did not know anyone on the ship. All her other friends in Starfleet were assigned elsewhere. She would miss them, especially crazy Gaila.

The video above the door revealed Commander Spock, perhaps he was coming to give her a pep talk or something, not that she needed it.

"Enter," she commanded.

Spock stepped inside, observing Uhura making her quarters homely. It had been four years and three days since they saw each other. He realised she did not recognise him when she boarded the ship. A lot had happened since then. Losing his mother and meeting his other self strengthened his resolve to follow where he believed logic led him. He had ended his bond with T'Pring, releasing her to be with who she really wanted. He did not desire a place-holder in his life, he wanted the same relationship his parents enjoyed.

" _Now I know your full first name_ ," Spock spoke, he watched as the light of recognition entered her eyes.

" _It **is** you. I thought you looked familiar_ ," Uhura replied.

" _Do you have a tersu_?" he requested.

Uhura looked at him in surprise but she suspected where he was going with this. She wanted to squeal in pleasure but presented a cool façade.

" _No I do not, do you_?" she asked.

" _That depends_."

" _On what_?"

"On how many 'one nights' you are prepared to grant me for the next five years," as he spoke he walked to her until she was right in front of him. She had not moved.

"You may have all of them Mr Spock."

And he did.

 **Author's Notes**

British English - homely means comfortable, and cosy, making your surroundings like your own home

* Open

** You are wet (literal translation - wet to be you)

*** Come, release

Tersu - partner, a person other than a spouse with whom one co-habits

Vulcan words in italics

 **I've had a few requests to expand this story so I'll turn it into a multific. Chapter two will reveal a slightly different ending. Thanks for your support readers and reviewers!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer – If I could claim Star Trek as my own I would

Author's notes – Alternative ending to chapter one

 **Earth date – Spring 2260, Utopia planetia**

Uhura set the security pad and entered the room, it was bigger than she expected. She could see this being her home for the next five years. She set about unpacking and laying out her souvenirs. The door chimed, she could not think who it could be since she did not know anyone on the ship. All her other friends in Starfleet were assigned elsewhere. She would miss them, especially crazy Gaila.

The video above the door revealed Commander Spock, perhaps he was coming to give her a pep talk or something, not that she needed it.

"Enter," she commanded.

Spock stepped inside, observing Uhura making her quarters homely. It had been four years and three days since they saw each other. He realised she did not recognise him when she boarded the ship. A lot had happened since then. Losing his mother and meeting his other self strengthened his resolve to follow where he believed logic led him. He had ended his bond with T'Pring, releasing her to be with who she really wanted. He did not desire a placeholder in his life, he wanted the same relationship his parents enjoyed.

" _Now I know your name_ ," Spock spoke, he watched as the light of recognition entered her eyes.

" _It_ ** _is_** _you. I thought you looked familiar_ ," Uhura replied.

" _Do you have a tersu_?" he requested.

Uhura looked at him in surprise, it was a very personal question from a Vulcan. She wondered where he was going with his query.

" _No I do not, do you_?" she asked.

 _"Negative. If you have no objection, I would like to submit my candidacy for your consideration_."

Uhura cocked one eyebrow at him, he was very sure of himself. She recalled it was one of the things she found attractive about him four years ago.

"I'm not looking for a relationship Mr Spock…but."

"But you realise it would be illogical to forgo companionship for the next five years. Someone as lovely as you should not be alone Ms Uhura."

"Oh you flatterer," she smiled.

"I am Vulcan, there is no flattery. I speak the truth. But to ease your concerns I have a proposal."

"What?" Uhura's curiousity peaked.

"A series of exclusive social engagements, to asses our compatibility beyond sexual intimacy. Is that acceptable?"

"You're asking to date me? Exclusively?" She queried.

"Affirmative."

"And if I happen to meet someone else?"

"I would not see the logic if you preferred someone over me, but I will defer to your judgement, should the occasion arise."

Spock did not believe in luck, but if it should play a hand in a successful outcome in his favour, he would not downplay its insignificance.

"So what about…you know..sex?" Uhura asked sheepishly.

"We have proven we do not have a problem in that area," Spock responded.

"I know, which is why if I agree to do this, then no sex for a while. I don't want it to get in the way."

Spock's face registered disappointment for 0.03 seconds. It was too fast for Uhura to notice.

"I accept your terms, however I believe thirty encounters in total, as long as it does not effect our duties, meeting a minimum twice a week should suffice. Do you not agree?"

"Agreed," Uhura nodded.

"And if perchance, you desire physical release. I can give stress relief Ms Uhura, even without intercourse."

Uhura recalled how good he was at 'stress relief' and almost swooned from the memory.

"Ok Mr Spock, thirty dates it is. Do you want the rest of the crew to know?"

Personally she would rather keep it a secret, no telling how she would feel if Mr Spock dumped her. Being cast aside by a Vulcan, she doubted her pride could handle it. However he had no ego to bruise or at least could hide it better.

"I see no reason to be part of the crew rumour mill,"

"You're so right there."

"So since we are in agreement, I will depart. Have a good evening Ms Uhura."

Spock turned to leave her quarters. Pleased that the first stage of his plan was successful.

"Same to you Mr Spock. And… Mr Spock?"

He turned back to her.

"Feel free to call me Nyota when we're alone." She gave him an enchanting sexy smile.

"Good evening, Nyota."

"Good evening, Spock."

Spock headed for his own quarters, a long night of meditation lay ahead of him, followed by a brisk and cold shower.

 **Author's Notes**

British English - homely means comfortable, and cosy, making your surroundings like your own home

Tersu - partner,

Vulcan words in italics

Ok let the thirty dates begin! I have some ideas, but feel free to add your own, send me a PM and lots of reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer – If I could claim Star Trek as my own I would

 **Author's notes** – Thanks for all the suggestions, I hope to use all of them! This chapter is inspired by Spockuhura. Thank you!

No sex but there is some sexy talk.

 **Earth date – May 31st 2260, USS Enterprise, ship's evening**

 **1st Date**

From afar they looked like two senior officers dining in the corner of the rec room, having a polite conversation. Nothing suspicious at all. But if you could hear them, one might consider the topics of a personal nature. Things a couple talked about in the early stages of dating; personal interests, families and careers. But since Vulcans did not date and Lt Uhura was far too extrovert to be charmed by the Commander. (Did Vulcans even know how to be charming?). Then it was just two senior officers socialising and since Commander Spock chose to be on a nonVulcan ship for the last two years as First Officer, he knew how to socialise did he not?

Things are not always what they seem.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Spock walked the corridors with his usual 'always on duty' posture, hands behind his back but at a much slower pace to accommodate Uhura. He had found the dinner pleasing and the company even more so. He was looking forward to the challenge of getting to know her on a personal level for their next twenty nine sessions. So far she ticked all the right boxes. Respect for his personal space, knowledge of his culture, competent officer, pleasing company, and for a human she had a most pleasant odour. One of the many things he found pleasurable 'that night' was scenting her body with his nose and face. He could thank his felinoid ancestry for that Vulcan part of him. He looked forward to scenting her again. Perhaps if duty allowed they could schedule five encounters a week, barring no uneventful incidents.

"Well, here we are Commander."

They had reached her quarters. Others were walking by so it was important to make her next statement sound as innocent as possible just in case they were overheard.

"Would you care to share a cup of tea? I have a Kenyan care package from my grandmother's farm."

"That would be most agreeable Lieutenant."

Spock was pleased she wanted to spend more time in his presence. He was not ready to return to his quarters, tea and more conversation would be the right end to the evening.

Uhura smiled, glad he accepted her invitation. Although they had a 'no sex' policy she still wanted to get a goodnight kiss from him and the only way to do that was to get him alone, either his quarters or hers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The tea had been brewed and drunk, their next session together was confirmed. Spock would accompany her to a movie night in the recreation hall. They would decide what movie to watch another time. A comfortable silence had descended on them as they sat on her sofa. Uhura considered herself a modern woman but she suspected Spock would prefer to set the pace for anything physical. After all he had picked her up four years ago*.

"Thank for you for a lovely evening Spock, I look forward to our next date."

"As do I Nyota. I will take my leave of you momentarily. But before I do, may I kiss your upper lips?"

"My upper lips?" Uhura queried.

"I am amenable to kissing your lower lips Nyota". He faced her, his eyes very intent on the lower part of her body.

"I miss resting my head between your thighs, so I do not object to bringing you to completion that way again."

Uhura's mouth opened in shock, her eyes widened.

"I have offended you." Spock stood up ready to leave, believing he had committed a cultural faux pas.

"No Spock, it's not that." Uhura reached out her hand and touched his sleeve.

"It's just that we agreed to no sex yet, remember?"

Of course he would remember he was Vulcan. But then he was still a male.

"I recall our no sexual intercourse edict, Nyota. I believe you confirmed no hands below the waist." Spock took his seat next to her.

"It is not my hands that will be satisfying you." He continued.

Gosh this man was too tempting, sex on legs. Trust him to be so literal, who was he taking lessons from Kirk? No he was way too classy for that.

"Spock, if you get anywhere near the pleasure zone, it will not just be your tongue between my legs. Trust me on that."

Before Spock could ask her what the pleasure zone was Uhura continued.

"However there is one place that is longing for your tongue right now."

She leaned towards him, her lips heading for his mouth. Spock opened for her and obliged her with a kiss that made the space between her thighs damp enough for him to smell her arousal. Her perfume smelled as intoxicating as he remembered. Twenty nine more sessions to go before he could dine below. Perhaps a compromise could be made. Soon.

*I'll add a memory scene of how Spock got Uhura into bed the first time lol


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer – If I could claim Star Trek as my own I would

 **Author's Note** – This chapter is inspired by WildChild2014 – Thank you!

 **Earth date - 3 June 2260, USS Enterprise (late evening)**

"Call from Commander Spock."

The computer in Uhura's quarters reported as she entered her sleeping area, wrapped in a towel, after a relaxing aqua shower. Quickly she put on a gown just in case she revealed too much on the video screen.

"Call accepted," she replied.

Spock's handsome face appeared, he was still in uniform. Seemed he was still working, good thing he offered to date her, or what else would he do for a social life? Well she had the opportunity to find out. Their next date was attending cultural movie night together; he was probably calling to find out what she wanted to see.

"Greetings Nyota."

"Hello Spock, still busy working in the lab?"

"Affirmative, I have specimens to prepare for experimentation from the last landing party."

"That last mission was fun, no one shooting at us, friendly natives."

"Unfortunately such missions are not always the case."

"Having read some of the mission logs since I joined the crew, I can well imagine."

"Indeed Nyota, but now that things are reasonably quiet, I would like to invite you to the cultural movie night next week, if you are available."

"Ok what's the film club showing?"

"It is Vulcan night. The club have chosen 'The Ancient History of Gol"

Uhura tried not to look too displeased.

"A documentary right?"

"Correct." Spock replied.

"Don't you want to see something more entertaining?"

"It will be entertaining and educational."

"I take it Earth comedies and action movies are not your thing." Uhura sighed.

"They also can be educational, interesting observations on illogical human behaviour."

"I could that take as an insult Spock."

Spock's face softened slightly.

"That is not my intent Nyota."

"Tell you what," Uhura played with her hair as she thought.

"How about a compromise, we'll see this movie but the next one is my choice. Agreed?"

"Agreed. Compromise is an important ingredient for courting rituals."

Uhura smiled at his response. Spock could be so courtly and yet she knew so sexy as well. Getting to know this side of him was interesting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Earth date - 10 June 2260, USS Enterprise (late evening)**

 **2** **nd** **Date**

Since their get togethers were just between them they agreed to meet in recreation hall 5 at 19.00 hours. Uhura did not expect many of the crew to be attending this particular movie night. *The social life of the crew, around 70% human and the rest nonhuman had to reflect the ships' diversity. It was not that she disliked Vulcan movies, some of them were quite interesting but she was hoping for something that would not force her to keep her eyes open. It was a date after all.

Uhura entered the hall, the holo chronometer on the wall said 19.01, Spock was already seated near the back. There were a few people sitting in the front but the place was pretty much empty. No surprises there, seating was arranged for 50 people if they showed up.

Uhura headed towards Spock to take her seat. He stood and allowed her to take the corner one next to himself.

"Welcome Nyota."

"Hi Spock, I take it no chance of popcorn and a can of coke eh?"

"They are not Vulcan traditions, however I have bottled water and a container of _krei'la_ biscuits for you." Spock handed them over to her from under his seat.

"Why thank you Spock, that's so sweet."

"There is no extra sucrose in the items Nyota."

Uhura laughed at his innocent ignorance.

"I mean, that is considerate of you."

Spock looked baffled, "Is it not the norm for the male to give something of small value to his guest."

"Well yes, but you didn't have to…"

Uhura did not get to complete her statement as the film club host for the evening entered the front area. Ensign Zez was Caitian, his tail was tucked away suggesting he was a feeling a little nervous.

"Well not many of us here, but the Enterprise film club thank the eight of you for coming tonight. Prrrr ..Information about the movie will appear on your comms, details about the director when it was made etc Enjoy! Meowwwrrr live long and prosper."

The music began, it had a similar sound to old Gregorian chants, but even more monophonic. She wondered if Spock liked this type of music, if so perhaps she could introduce him to some of her more modern tastes. She looked at him, he was enraptured in the moment. This was as an aspect of his culture after all and even if she found the event boring, the chance to learn more about him and being with him would be worth it.

The documentary was in Vulcan Standard with Federation Standard subtitles but she didn't need it, half way through she started to get a little antsy. Normally a movie date consisted of the male doing the old arm stretch and resting his arm across her shoulder, leaning in and hoping to catch a kiss or two or even cop a feel. She dated a Caitian once that tickled her with his tail that was funny since he was trying to turn her on. Another date she had with an Orion, he wanted to go down on her in the middle of the movie! So having a date take her to the movie, to actually watch the movie, was a novelty.

"If there is anything you do not understand, I can provide an explanation Nyota." Spock whispered.

"No its ok, I'm fine thank you." Uhura whispered back.

"You seem restless, is the seating not comfortable?"

"Not it's not that Spock, just me being silly."

Spock raised his eyebrow, "You are not silly Nyota, I find you a very competent person."

"My thoughts aren't competent at the moment."

"Explain." Spock asked, intrigued.

Uhura haltingly told him what was on her mind, and giggled softly.

"See told you, just me being silly."

Spock leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"If this tradition will ease your restlessness than I will provide it for you, Nyota."

Uhura wondered what he was going to do, he doubted he would follow the Orion practise, that would be too much, plus she did not reveal that! Suddenly she felt a warm leg next to hers. Spock had widened his sitting position and placed his right knee next to her left one. He stretched his arm over her seat and beckoned her to come closer to him. The lights in the room were low, being the only ones at the back of the hall made it easier for them to be less circumspect.

For some strange reason sitting in that position, for Uhura leaning against Spock, made the movie a lot easier to watch. Her eyes stayed open until the very end.

 **Author's notes –**

 ***** The TOS movies and the reboot had the budget to show an Enterprise/Starfleet probably the way Roddenberry intended. A diverse crew made of different species not just Homo sapiens from the USA. (Statistics are the writer's creation)

Sometimes, just being with the one you want to be with is all that you need, even if what you are doing is not 'exciting'.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer – If I could claim Star Trek as my own I would

 **Author's Notes** \- This chapter is inspired by a suggestion from Silverfires. Thank you!

 **Earth date – June 15** **th** **2260, USS Enterprise, Observation area**

 **3rd Date**

Spock would not admit to having a favourite part of the Enterprise, since it would be illogical, however there were certain areas he expressed a preference for utilising during his off duty hours. The first was obviously his quarters, the second the science lab and the third was the observation area.

This part of the ship held the lounge, a meeting place for senior staff or social functions and the deck, a much larger area that ran along the circumference of the saucer section. The large, transparent aluminium windows had a most pleasing view of the stars as the ship swept through the galaxy. When the Enterprise went to warp, the streams of rainbow light that passed by was aesthetically appealing even to a Vulcan. The observation area was favoured by Vulcans and others who found the sight of the star filled frame meditative, a place for those who were socially going solo, and for courting couples.

It was the latter use that Spock and Uhura had for their third date. Although some might doubt an evening spent playing Vulcan games 'a date'. After seeing the movie about the Gol region it peaked Uhura's curiosity that she had an opportunity to learn all things Vulcan from a native and not just from books or holo-documentaries. And was not dating the best way to learn about someone, especially their culture?

"So what other games do you like to play?" Uhura asked as she laid a rod on the bottom of the mini structure.

Spock raised his left eyebrow, Nyota had not played since her academy days. And it showed. She saw the brow lift and shrugged her shoulders. She was going to lose anyway. Spock held his piece in his hand, in silent contemplation.

"Spock?" she queried, ready to repeat her question.

"Nyota, this is a game of patience as well of logic." he replied.

"Does that mean you can't multitask?" Uhura asked, her hands resting under her chin.

She admired his form, the way his hands stroked the rod as if it was a delicate, fragile instrument, just like the way he stroked her when they…..no, no don't get there Uhura. She decided checking out his outfit was a more innocent pastime. He wore a lavender coloured Vulcan top with a small boat neck, it seemed light compared to the layers of robes he normally wore. His pants seemed like the standard issue Starfleet bottoms. Maybe he left those on case he had to change back in a hurry.

She wore an all in one grey cat suit, Uhura had not dressed up since they arranged to bump onto each other in the way to the observation area. It took some effort to get away from Charlene and Janice who met her on their way to the rec room for girl talk and drinks.

Spock answered her question as she checked him out. Apart from being a chess grand master on both worlds, he enjoyed a variety of games from different worlds. Chess was not her thing, but some of the others sounded interesting.

"How about poker, ever played?"

"Yes, at the academy, my room-mate introduced me to the game. He stated I had the 'ultimate poker face'"

"He's right, how did you find it?"

"After collecting my winnings, I was asked politely never to return."

Uhura laughed, she could well imagine with his quick, mathematical mind and Vulcan features he would even be banned from the best Vegas casinos.

"Well they needed me on the team." Uhura said in confidence.

"You are a competent player?" Spock asked.

"Spock, I could beat you and the Vulcan council with my eyes closed,"

"That would be illogical since the council does not play poker and why would you close your eyes?"

Uhura laughed, as she placed another rod on the block, this time the shape looked less lumpy.

"Join the next poker game on the ship and find out."

"I have played a few games with the captain and the doctor, which was more of a challenge."

"I have to hand it to him, the doctor is pretty good. But still not as good as me."

"How do you know this Nyota?"

"Well guess who coached him. Yes that's right." Uhura continued, Spock looked at her, his answer in his eyes.

"Yours truly," she laughed.

"I am courting a card shark." Spock reached over and rested his hand next to hers. There were others in the area, but not sitting as close, no one really paid them any close attention, but still he did not want to raise any suspicions for her sake.

"I'm afraid so, Commander. I hope that's not too illogical for you," Uhura replied jokingly.

"Not at all, I find it fascinating." Spock answered, as he placed the rod in position, his eyes never leaving her face.

 **Author's note** – There is not much about the Observation deck in canon. Will get them there again doing something more romantic as time progresses. Its only date three so things are still chaste.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer – If I could claim Star Trek as my own I would

 **Author's Notes** – This week was the tenth anniversary of the London bombings July 2005, two weeks ago 30 British tourists were murdered on holiday, parts of Africa and the Middle East continue to have major troubles. This chapter is my small tribute to Gene Roddenberry's dream that a future where humanity will stop killing and hating each other based on religion, race, gendar, sexuality and political belief will come to pass.

 **Earth date – July 10th** **2260, USS Enterprise, Lt Uhura's quarters**

 **4** **th** **date**

Uhura had been away for twenty five days, almost a month. She had returned to Earth for the funeral for her great grandfather General Benjamin Wakafunzi. 'The General', as he was affectionately called, died at the great age of 160 years. The family Patriarch was gone. The news was not a shock to Uhura when she recieved it, but it still saddened her that one of her much loved elders had passed away.

Uhura had returned to the ship the night before. She was not expected back for another five days but since there was no need for her to stay on Earth after the funeral and other celebratory events, she managed to get a fast ride on the USS Farragut, thanks to her best friend, *Chief Engineer, Lt Gaila.

She was itching to get back on duty, even though Captain Kirk had told her to use the leave that she had. There was really no hurry, things were quiet and Lt **M'Ress was a more than competent deputy, plus the experience of being in charge would be good for her.

Her door chimed as she was deciding what to do with her free time. An idea came to her but she dismissed it since she was sure he would be too busy.

"Enter," Uhura suspected Charlene, Janice or both of them had decided to pop round for an early chat and catch up. She had promised to meet them for dinner but it being lunch, there was no need to delay things.

"I'll be with you in a minute, you going to help me sort out my laundry, ladies?"

"I am willing to assist you, Nyota," a male voice answered. "As long as my gender is not a hindrance."

"Spock!" It was the one person she wanted to see but had dismissed the idea.

"You're not on duty?" She asked laundry basket in hand, ready for the sonic cleaning unit.

He stood, looking handsome as ever, dressed in civilian clothes, with a tray of food in his hand. He had brought lunch, that was so thoughtful of him.

"Negative. Once I heard you had returned early, I decided to change my shift from alpha to night watch for the next 72 hours."

Uhura was surprised. Spock did not sleep as much as a human but it was still flattering to know he wanted to spend time with her. What other reason was there to change his shift?

"Missed me that much on the bridge did you?" She asked cheekily.

"Lt M'Ress is a competent officer." Spock replied, as he placed the tray on a nearby table.

"That wasn't my question."

"I considered contacting your comm during your absence, but decided it might be deemed insensitive during your time of mourning."

"Oh Spock, a call from you would be welcomed, you know that. We're friends, aren't we?" She motioned for him to sit whilst she completed her task.

"I believe we are learning to be more than friends Nyota?" Spock raised an eyebrow, in response to her question.

Uhura sat next to him on the couch. "Yes we are. So does that mean I have your permission to do this 'more than friend'?

She lifted her lips to his cheek and kissed him. Spock leaned into her embrace but she was too quick, she had moved away. He lifted her hand in response and positioned her fingers.

"Affirmative, it also gives me permission to do this." His fingers were held in the same pattern and stroked her fingers. Uhura felt a warm tingle in her hand and up her arm.

"Is this the way Vulcans kiss?" She asked, she had seen a few Vulcan couples touching each other this way in public.

"Yes. Is this acceptable?"

"Oh yes" she moaned. "Very effective."

"Vulcans also touch with the lips, the _shok-tor_ , and with the fingers, the _ozh'esta_ ".

"Which do you prefer?" Uhura asked, revelling in his touch. His fingers moved up and down her hand and arms, heading for her neck.

"Both," Spock answered, as he took her in his arms and demonstrated.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It was more like a celebration of his extraordinary life. The General would be pleased." Uhura smiled as she leaned back on her 'boyfriend'. It seemed such a small word for a man like Spock, but what else could she call him?

Spock held her in his arms, stroking her hair, twisting the pony tail around his fingers. They had completed lunch and Spock listened as Uhura spoke of her time on Earth.

"He was the last great grandfather on my mother's side of the family, the only great grandparent left is Great bibi Grace, his wife. She was twenty seven years younger than The General so as long as she stays healthy, we hope she is with us for at least 15 to 20 more years."

"You did not call him Greatbaba?"

"Oh no, as long as I've known him the family called him The General. I think it's because he was one of the first Generals to represent Africa in United Earth armed forces back in the 22nd century. He saw so much history; the Xindi war, Romulan war, the start of the Federation, the influence of the Vulcans on Earth. Wow so much."

"He was born during a fascinating time on your planets history." Spock added.

"Yeah amazing, forty years after First Contact. His age group were the first generation to be raised in a world where humans learned to live in peace. No more national or tribal wars, no more religious extremism of any kind. He used to tell us that Terra Prime nonsense never really took off in Africa".

"Perhaps because the continent was the first to benefit from First Contact."

"Believe it! I read in the history books Ambassador Solkar negotiated the first trade agreement with the Western African alliance. They saw an opportunity and took it when the rest of humanity was still suspicious of the aliens." Uhura laughed out loud.

"That was the turning point for the continent was it not. It became a Terran economic powerhouse, compared to the past."

Uhura sighed, "When I read how impoverished and exploited so many African places were it saddens me. People fleeing to Europe desperate to get away from all the poverty and violence. Always considered the burden of humanity that needed overseas aid. So glad those times are over."

Spock sat up and headed for the kitchen area to make tea for them both. He found Kenyan tea pleasurable and enjoyed the care package that his 't'hy'la(?) shared with him.

"It is amazing how in such a short space of time humanity has developed Nyota."

"Short space of time, it took 100 years Spock!" Uhura rose to join him, adding cake to their tea seemed like a good idea. A part of her wanted Spock to be impressed with her baking skills.

"I have vanilla sponge cake in the stasis unit, would you like some? I baked it myself. No replicator was used" She gleamed.

"That would be a pleasing addition with the tea Nyota" He wondered if he should tell her the significance of a female serving a male. Perhaps she already knew.

As they returned to the couch with the tea and cake, they resumed what was for Spock a fascinating topic.

"Nyota, it took thousands of years for Vulcans to accomplish what humanity achieved. You are entitled to feel Terran pride."

"Is pride a logical emotion Spock?" she asked, with a smile.

"Under the circumstances we are discussing, I believe so."

Well then, I am pleased the Vulcans helped us, even if historians debate the type of help and proud we are where we are today. Although its not perfect but its miles better than it was."

"I am also pleased, Nyota, perhaps history has helped us to find each other."

Uhura sighed, "That is such a romantic thing to say Spock. Seems a bit unVulcan though."

"Nyota, you have a lot to learn about Vulcans and their belief in pleasing those they value."

"Nice, I look forward to being your student Spock." Uhura smiled in delight.

"We will learn from each other." Spock replied.

"Now Nyota, I would be honoured to taste a slice of your cake."

"Isn't there some Vulcan significance to this?" Uhura tried to recall as she handed him a small plate with a slice of vanilla sponge cake.

"Yes", he decided to admit. "Unless one is a professional server. A female serving a man is either a sign that she is his or a request that she wants to be his."

Uhura paused, "I take it you have no objection to what I just did then."

"Not at all," Spock answered as he picked up a plate and offered it to her. He suddenly changed his mind and used a napkin to hold the cake in front of her mouth. Uhura recalled Vulcans did not eat with their naked hands, she looked at the cake and up at him.

"Eat t'hy'la," Spock commanded.

Uhura accepted the invitation.

 **Author's Note** – this story is about a courtship, it will take time but things will heat up in the future, but remember there are 26 dates to go! Can they hold back the goodies that long? We shall see.

Author's Notes

*Gaila is still alive in my stories.

**M'Ress was a Caitian communication officer in TAS


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer – If I could claim Star Trek as my own I would

Author's Note – Inspired by wannabnyota – thank you!

 **Earth date – 12 July 2260, USS Enterprise (Recreation hall - evening)**

 **5** **th** **Date?…. Not quite**

*Lt Kai, security officer was an Orion. This should make living on a multi-species, Federation starship for five years either a living hell or the sexual opportunity of a lifetime. He preferred to view it as the latter. Maybe he shared his cousin **Gaila's positive outlook on life, even if he was considered a sexual deviant.

Lt Kai was an Orion but seen as 'not normal' by his kind, since he was naturally monogamous, rather than polyamorous and his sexual desires were restricted to females only. Such limited sexuality was considered wicked, selfish and illegal among the Kolari. A race where the bisexual majority's physiology was geared to the multiple sharing of bodies. Orions like Kai were either executed for their deviancy or imprisoned, depending on which region of the Kolari system they lived.

This, plus many other reasons, made it almost impossible for them to join the Federation. Not that the leaders of his homeworld had any desire to. Orions who hated the system, were smuggled out and claimed political asylum elsewhere. It was how cousins Gaila and Kai fled their system, never to return and were taken to Federation space by well-meaning missionaries from Betazed. Gaila accepted her cousins 'differences', her attitude was it left more people for her to 'love'. Kai believe she was welcome to them, why would anyone want to share a warm or cold supple body with anyone else? And since males did nothing for him but provide platonic friendship, that left all those single females out there just for him.

He admitted he had a preference; they had to be, what was that speciest term 'humanoid', which ruled out Caitians, (they reminded him of his Terran pets), Gorns, (sex with a giant lizard, hell no!), Edosians (too many limbs), Xindi (too many different races, too confusing). No telepaths, he did not want any female to know what he was going to do before he did it or said it; so no Deltans, no Betazoids (what a shame, they really knew how to party), no Vulcans (probably be boring in bed anyway), and no joined races since two is company but three was a crowd. Sorry no joined Trill or T'Okranites.

It limited his choices but so what, if he was really honest there was only one species that made his green skin burn with lust. Terran women! At age fifteen arriving on Earth seeing all those females of such strange but beautiful colouring – dark to light browns, pinks, creams and combinations of all three. He thought he had died and gone to Kolari heaven! He was already 2 meters (6 foot 6 inches), and a muscular lad, (Kolari entered puberty a lot earlier than Terrans). He was the physical and emotional version of the average 21 year old Terran male. It was this difference that allowed him to join Starfleet when he was only sixteen.

Starfleet gave him and his cousin a second chance, a life and a career, and the doorway to so many women! So now here he was, ten years later on the flagship, the Enterprise, where the best of Starfleet brains and in Kia's view, looks served in the fleet.

And there was one particular female his genitals targeted since she came on the ship over 8 weeks ago – Lt. Nyota Uhura.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Uhura headed for the turbo lift for the recreation lounge. Back on Earth the Wimbledon singles finals had taken place but some of the crew had missed the broadcast so had arranged to watch the recordings. For the second year in a row Yensen from Trill and T'rrel from Cait reached the All male singles finals. The All females finale had a Terran line up. The opening of the event to nonTerrans 60 years ago certainly made things more entertaining, especially the Tellarite players who insisted on arguing with the umpire every time they lost a point.

"Hello Uhura, looking gorgeous as always." She turned her head smiling, recognising the voice straight away.

"Kai, good to see you, where you heading?"

"Wherever you're going," Kai replied with a twinkle in his eye.

"Well, if you like watching tennis then come along."

"Tennis, that human sport where strong, supple females wear short skirts and jump around trying to hit a ball over a net?""

"Yes Kai," Uhura laughed.

"Then yes, I _**so**_ love watching tennis," Kai grinned cheekily.

They entered the turbolift together, Kai decided this was his chance to arrange a get together with the lovely Lieutenant. From what he recalled from Gaila, she was an equal opportunity date, all male species welcome, so he rated his chances were as good as any.

"Uhura, how about a bite to eat?"

The turbo doors opened to let someone else in but Kai did not notice.

"Yeah, lets ask the galley to bring something up for all of us. Hello Commander."

"Lieutenant Uhura, Lieutenant Kai." The Commander nodded in their direction.

"Sir," Kai returned, and then continued with his plan.

"I was hoping for a more private experience." Kai continued in a whisper, not wanting to lose his chance just because they were no longer alone.

"I'll have to pass this time Kai," Uhura tried to let him down gently.

"I understand, maybe later tonight. I can pass by your quarters, we are almost neighbours after all. I'm only three doors away."

"I believe Lieutenant Uhura has already refused your request." The Commander interjected.

Damn Vulcan hearing! Kai and Uhura both stared at the Commander but for different reasons. Kai wondered why he was interrupting his pre-seduction technique, Uhura wondered why he was interrupting at all.

"I can deal with this Commander." Uhura replied, her voice not sounding pleased at all.

"I am fully aware of your capabilities Lieutenant." The Commander responded, back straight, hands clasped behind his back.

Orions were not telepaths, but they did have a strong sense of smell for sexual matters. Uhura was giving off an attractive scent, at first Kai believed she was physically reacting to him. However Kai was nothing but observant, the scent was triggered not when he asked her out but when the Commander entered the turbolift. He figured as much; the Commander had half of the females and even a few of the males lusting after him. What he did not expect was for the Vulcan First Officer to respond to the scent, his race could suppress their emotions but Kai doubted they could suppress their pheromones. Unless Commander Spock had an eye for Orion males, and there was no evidence of that. It meant Kai had a rival for Uhura's attentions. Kai never backed down from a challenge, especially when it came to the ladies.

 **Author's notes –**

*Lt Kai, a Star Trek IDW comic character. All other views on Orions are the writer's creation.

** Yep it's 'The Gaila' from the reboot movie!

Yes I'm a Wimbledon fan!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer – If I could claim Star Trek as my own I would

 **Earth date – Spring 2256, A hotel somewhere on Betazed**

 **How it all began**

"Check your comm Spock. I've booked a few days for you in a sweet little hotel near Lake Cataria on *Betazed. Take the break, that's an order. You need it!"

Spock opened his mouth to state more reasons why he had no need for a vacation or a rest. A day or two of meditation was all he required. However his Starfleet disciplined mind kicked in.

The reply of 'Yes Captain' was given; Spock left the room and headed for his apartment.

Xxxxx

Lake Cataria; considered one of the most beautiful places on the planet. The fluffy pink clouds and blue sky reflected its unique, delightful colours on the surface. Even Spock appreciated its aesthetic appeal, despite this being such a water covered world, even more so than Earth*. It was his last evening staying in the small town near the lake. He had spent a most productive time discussing various philosophies with the local populace, swimming in the lake and climbing the green hills. Now it was time for Last meal, after taking a final walk around the town centre, he headed back to his hotel.

"Welcome back Mr Spock."

Ritara the hotel owner/manager greeted him. It was rare to have Vulcans visit their small hotel, but it was a delight to have this young male, even for a few days. He was a quiet soul and did not ask for much, even her wife said he was easy to cook for, not as fussy as the group of Terran females who had arrived that day. They wished those guests were more like him.

"Greetings, Ritara," Spock replied. He prepared to climb the stairs that would take him to his room on the fourth floor.

"We have plomeek soup on the menu this evening. Hope it meets your expectations."

Spock bowed his head in acknowledgement. It would not be polite to tell them so far in his experience, his mother Amanda's recipe surpassed all others. The food during his stay had been acceptable; he doubted the evening meal would be any different.

Xxxxxxx

Three beautiful ladies, were on the third floor unpacking their bags and checking out their room.

"This is such a cute place!" Uzoma Wakafunzi, squealed in delight as she looked out the window.

"I still don't understand why we didn't go to Rixx" Uhura responded. "For a bachelorette party, that's the place to be."

"Because your cousin and my future sister in law, wanted something slow and peaceful, with no temptations." Diane Brompton retorted, not happy with the choice of venue either.

"We should have gone to Risa instead," Diane continued, "They have the 4s- sun, sea, sand and lots and lots of sex!"

"Uzzy gets lots of sex with your brother already," Uhura sat on the bed grinning.

"Oh don't tell me that! I don't want to know, just because she is on a sex fast for the wedding doesn't mean we need to be." Diane sulked, throwing her long blonde hair over her shoulders.

"Don't despair girls, it's only for four days. And anyway I'm not the only one on a fast. Nyny, when was the last time you had the kitty stroked and poked, cousin?"

Uhura fell back on the hotel bed, groaning. "Please don't remind me. Since I broke up with Jamal." She whispered.

"Ny, that was six months ago?" Diane asked in amazement. "How do you do it? You need a man, or get a B.O.B girl! Try one of those plastic Orion ones - long green and thick.."

"Di unlike you, with your wanna be Orion self. I do not spontaneously combust if I don't get any."

"Well I think that should end tonight!" Diane insisted. "Your mission, should you choose to accept it, is to get yourself well and truly fucked. Plenty Betazoid men who can give you what you want, and if you're feeling generous, you can invite me as well."

Uhura rolled her eyes, while laughing at her crazy friend. "Is this what they tell you at Starfleet?"

"Yes, their motto is to boldly go where no one has gone before."

"Or to boldly come where no one has come before in your case Ny." Uzoma chimed in.

Uhura picked up nearby pillows and threw it at them, "You're a bad influence, both of you."

Uzoma ducked out the way from the fluffy white, onslaught, she stood up, face mock serious.

"Nyota, my only female first cousin. I love you dearly but its time your 'never had a one night stand' virginal state came to an end."

"Yeah girl, your almost 23 years old, I bet your ex is sharing his dick with the whole of Mombassa right now."

Uhura sat on a nearby chair and sighed. Her friends were right, Jamal cheated on her, so what was she doing acting as if she was in mourning? Time to move on, and what better place to start than on this delightful planet. Where men could read your mind and probably read your body as well?

Xxxxxxxx

Spock headed to the dining hall, menu chosen. He decided not to try the plomeek soup for dinner but ordered it for breakfast instead. He would stick to the local vegetarian cuisine which was more than satisfactory.

The hall was not large, catering for just 100 guests, such was the small size of the hotel. The place was at 33% capacity since it was not the main tourist season for the area. The décor was a tasteful mixture of modern and traditional Catarian designs, the ceiling of the dining area was opaque, giving the guests a view of the pink clouds overhead, the walls were covered with the green leaves of the tropical trees growing outside.

As he took his seat, he noticed the room only had around 20 patrons for dinner. Most of them were couples, or families from other parts of the planet, the only offworlders there were himself and three Terran looking, young ladies who were still making their menu choices.

One of them was his mother's colouring with blonde hair, the second female he could see had light brown skin, a head wrap with long red, bonded hair, locs cascading down her back, the third female had her back to him, all he could see was her dark, pinned, braided hair and long brown neck which she threw back in laughter. He found the sound pleasurable….fascinating. The three of them huddled together in a whisper; the one who laughed turned and looked at him. The blonde one stood and was walking to his seat, he recognised her immediately, Dr. (Lieutenant) Diane Brompton, USS Obama.

"Greetings Doctor," Spock rose from his seat and bowed slightly.

"Hello Commander, wow whoever said it's a small galaxy was right." Diane replied.

"I believe the original saying is 'it is a small world."

"And it sure is, would you care to join us?"

Spock preferred his own company; meeting a colleague from Starfleet was not on his agenda. Seems Pike's unknown, out of the way place was not so unknown after all. However it was his last night at the venue, so it was not a real intrusion into his holiday. He gave his thanks and followed her to the table.

Xxxxxx

(Conversation in Vulcan)

"So you have visited all the Vulcan colonies?" Uhura asked.

"Ha, there are not as many as Terra, so it is not difficult to accomplish." Spock replied.

Spock had only planned to stay for pre-dinner drinks, but found the company of the three ladies most fascinating, especially Ms Uhura who had quite an extensive knowledge of his culture and language for a Terran. Before they knew it, they monopolised the conversation and had slipped into his mother tongue.

Uzoma stood up, held a hand to her mouth in what was really a fake yawn.

"Excuse me, so tired, must be the jetlag. Diane I need another antitravel shot, follow me upstairs please."

Diane, taking her cue from the feet kicking her under the table, rose as well.

"Oh sure yes, Ny you stay here, it's no problem. Stay and pick the Commander's brain about Starfleet. Maybe he can convince you to join." She joked, pressing her in the seat as Uhura attempted to stand as well.

The two ladies bid them both a good evening and left them alone.

"I'm sorry, they're not very subtle. Don't stay if you don't want to." Uhura encouraged, hoping he would stay. She enjoyed speaking to him, for a Vulcan he was more sociable than she expected.

"I am in no hurry to leave Ms Uhura. Do you desire to be convinced to join Starfleet?" Spock asked.

"Call me Ny, please Commander." Uhura smiled in encouragement. "As for Starfleet it's not on my career list at the moment."

"And please call me Spock. I will not spend the evening trying to persuade you, after all this is not a recruitment meeting." Spock replied.

Uhura laughed, surprised that a Vulcan had a sense of humour, even if his face did not crack a smile, his eyes looked quite bright with mirth. If he was any other being, he would be the perfect candidate for her one night of lust. But he was Vulcan so, unless some other sexy man was a guest at the hotel, she would stay and enjoy his company, even if all they did was talk.

After all a while she felt the call of nature and headed to the nearby sanitary facilities. Spock sat at the table waiting, drinking the local wine. It had a fruity taste but was not too sweet. Quite acceptable. Ritara and her wife Shona had been keeping an eye on the couple during the evening, they both came to the same conclusion, the young male needed a push in the right direction. They knew the human female wanted him and could sense his interest but knowing the Vulcan he would do nothing about it unless...

Ritara decided to take the plunge. She headed for the table, a fresh bottle of wine in her hand.

"All is well Mr Spock?" She asked,

"Yes Mistress Ritara." Spock replied.

"All will be even better if you follow the thoughts in your mind."

Spock looked straight at her, his mental shields must have slipped during the evening, being on a planet of telepaths could have its disadvantages.

"She desires you, and you desire her. Is it not logical to give into your mutual desire? It is your last night here; one more delightful memory before you leave is waiting for you."

On that note, Ritara smiled and placed the wine on the table. Spock read the label _Chateau Picard 2200_ , a very good year.

Uhura returned to the table, feeling determined, if he knocked her back so be it but she would take the initiative. She noticed the full wine bottle.

"Compliments of the hotel," Spock answered her unspoken question. She took a seat and read the label. Wow this was the good stuff, what was going on here?

"Would you care to share this with me?" Spock asked.

Uhura opened her mouth to answer in the affirmative. But Spock continued.

"If you are agreeable, we can continue our discussion in my room. Feel free to take any security precautions that you desire."

Uhura's mouth opened and shut quickly. She could be a bit dense but was that a proposition? Best to be sure.

"How long will this discussion be Spock?" Uhura questioned.

Spock's brown eyes darkened, his lips quirked, "As long as we mutually desire Ms Uhura."

He stood and walked to her side of the table, holding out his arm for her to hold as he led her to his room. Well done Nyota Uhura, she smirked to herself as they headed up the stairs.

XXxxxxx

On his return to Earth Spock knew he had to thank his Captain and his friend for the vacation. It was definitely worth it.

 **Author's notes** – In my AU Betazed joined the Federation in the 22nd century. *Information on landscape from Memory Beta (land mass 22%)

Rixx – planetary capital of Betazed

USS Obama – I'm not making a political point but like it or not this particular President made history just by being elected. I doubt 200 years from now his existence will be ignored in the Star Trek universe lol.

The original chapter one & two imply Spock does not know Uhura's name, so I made a slight change to that chapter. The details of what happened in Spock's room are in chapter 1 ;o)


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer – If I could claim Star Trek as my own I would

 **Earth date – 12 July 2260, Lt Cmdr Spock's quarters (before nightwatch/gamma shift)**

 **6** **th** **date**

Spock took long, deep breathes as he prepared for a short meditation session before he started his shift. He needed to settle his _katra_ after an unexpected end to the social engagement with Uhura. He expected to share her presence on a starship with 430 crew, but he did not expect to share her attention when off duty with Lt Kai, Orion security officer and according to the ship's scuttlebutt, second Romeo in Chief, after the very sociable Captain Kirk.

"Call from Lt Uhura," the comm chimed.

Unless the ship was in danger, there were only two people on board he would stop for under his present circumstances; Captain Kirk and the person now requesting his attention.

"Call accepted," Spock responded, dimming the flame from the asenoi, and rising from his seated position on the floor.

At least the call was from her quarters, she had not taken up Kai's offer for evening drinks after the viewing of the Terran sporting event. However she had also declined Spock's invitation to escort her to her quarters, stating watching all that sport had put her in the mood to use the ship's gymnasium.

The viewing screen, revealed Uhura still in sportswear, sweat glistening on her forehead, her breath coming in short gasps as if she had been running.

"Hi Spock, sorry to disturb you, I know you're on duty later for gamma shift."

"Nyota, I have told you 4.3 times you are allowed to call me whenever you desire." Spock answered.

Uhura lifted the tips of her mouth in a smile, revealing her teeth. On her, he found it a most pleasant sight, but on others it could be quite disturbing..fascinating that the same action resulted in a different response. Something for him to study perhaps?

"I know Spock, just chalk it up to a strange human habit. Anyway, I wanted to check if you were available for dinner tomorrow?"

"Yes, I am also available for all the other meals of the day, Nyota," Spock replied, his lips in a slight quirk.

Uhura laughed, recognising the joke, he never showed this side of himself to others. She felt privileged.

"Well since you put it like that, how about for the rest of our time on this ship we share all our meals together, as much as possible?"

"A most agreeable request. I will comply. Let us start with breakfast."

"Good, good although I can't do breakfast tomorrow, I'm having brunch with Lt Kai and…"

"Why is Lt Kai involved with 'brunch' and what is that activity?" Spock asked, attempting to keep the briskness from his voice.

"Oh Spock, if you were anyone else, I would think you were jealous!" Uhura laughed, after explaining the definition of brunch.

"Jealously is illogical." Spock retorted.

"Good, cos I least I don't have to worry about **you** transferring Kai off the ship" she continued laughing.

Spock decided it best not to share the thoughts running though his mind, such as that same idea entered his mind for 1.3 seconds or perhaps removing his quarters to another deck would limit his time in her presence.

"As long as Lt Kai performs his duties adequately, there is no need for a transfer. However if he performs admiringly there is always the possibility of a promotion to another vessel."

"Well as long as Hendorff is Security chief here no one else stands a chance, he is way too good and well liked. Actually I need to catch up with him, haven't been able to since I came back."

Spock had to hold himself in check. Hendorff was another one of Uhura's admirers, seems she knew him through her association with Dr Brompton*. However as far as Spock was aware, he had made no attempt to spend time with her socially. Long may it remain so.

Uhura started to twist and rub her neck as they continued to talk.

"Are you in discomfort Nyota?" Spock asked.

"Just a little sore, I should go for a massage after I shower. I wonder if Nurse Borf'ax is off duty tonight?"

Borf'ax, the Edosian nurse, the male Edosian nurse, massaging Uhura's tired, semi-naked body? Spock had a much more productive suggestion.

"If you have no objections, I am trained in Vulcan neuropressure, you will find it a satisfactory aide for tired musculature and perfect for sleep."

Uhura eyes lit up, "I've heard about it, but never experienced it. I thought it was only allowed between relatives and married couples or something?"

"Nyota, we have seen each other naked, I believe we are passed such inhibitions."

"Spock that was over 4 years ago, plus remember our rules."

Your rules, Spock thought to himself, rules he considered in the light of Lt Kai's interest, would need major revisions.

"Nyota, I will not do anything that will make you uncomfortable."

"I know, I trust you. Let me shower and I'll be there in a minute. I'll even bring tea."

Uhura signed off and left Spock alone once more.

Xxxxx

"Mmmmm, you really have magic hands, Spock." Uhura stretched her body, all the tensions released as she lay on his couch.

"There is nothing magical about the procedure, Nyota. Neuropressure is an ancient healing technique, established…"

Uhura placed her fingers on his lips, interrupting him.

"I want you to teach me how to do this." She requested.

"Do you plan to share this technique with others?" Spock asked suspiciously.

"Only with you, I think it's far too intimate for just anyone. Some of those positions were borderline erotic. I can see why it's traditionally just for relatives and couples".

"There are medical positions as well, only used by trained healers. But I will teach you what I know."

"Good, well, time for me to go. Don't want you to be late," Uhura stretched again and rose from the couch.

"There is more than sufficient time. I have 49.3 minutes before my shift begins."

"Interesting way to spend a date, tea and Vulcan massage."

"Our previous engagement ended prematurely."

"Yeah it was a one sided tennis match, three sets, how boring."

Spock was about to state that was not what he was referring to but decided not to. He was not ready for her to leave but knew if she stayed any longer, he would find a logical reason to get her on the couch again and not just for a massage. Then again, they could still express affection in other ways.

"There is one more area to massage before you leave Nyota." Spock reached for her and pulled her on his lap. Uhura yelped even as she smiled to see what he would do next.

"Oh yeah" she whispered, "Where is it?"

He pointed to her lips, and stroked them with his fingers.

"I believe it is a Terran custom when couples depart, to tend to this area."

He bent his head to hers, massaging her lips with his own.

 **Author's notes -**

Lt Kai - a Star Trek IDW comic character, introduced in chapter 7

Dr Diane Brompton - an OC from chapter 8


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer – If I could claim Star Trek as my own I would

 **Author's Notes – this chapter and the next two are inspired by Guest's review, May 22nd**

 **Earth date – July 13th** **2260, USS Enterprise, Uhura's quarters**

 **7** **th** **Date**

The sound of a Vulcan lute played in the background, the lighting dimmed to candlelight levels, the table was set, and all that was missing was the invited guest. Exactly 18.00 hours ship's time, Uhura's door buzzed from the outside. She did not need to check the screen above the door to see who it was, she was not expecting anyone else but Commander Spock, first officer of the best ship in the fleet, boyfriend in the making and potential future lover. Well not potential, definitely future lover.

"Enter, Spock."

She replied, making a last second check in the mirror that her hair and make-up were spot on. Not that she wanted to impress him but even Vulcans had an eye for things that looked good. And if she said so herself, she looked pretty good.

The door swooshed open and Spock entered. Standing tall and handsome in his navy blue Shi'Kahri robes, his clan name embroidered with gold thread down the lapels. His outfit complimented her sky blue kaftan and headdress. He looked at her, his eyes filled with admiration.

"Greetings Nyota, I believe it is customary to supply this." He handed over a bottle of Vulcan wine from his home town Shi'kahr.

"Shi'Kahri Port, year of 8855, wow expensive stuff Spock. Where did you get this?" Uhura asked.

"My father gave me a case before he headed back to Vulcan. He often shared this with my mother. He decided to pass it onto me."

Uhura found the gesture moving and sad at the same time.

"I grieve with you Spock, losing your mother, the tragedy your people suffered. You must miss her every day."

Spock understood the human sentiment, rather than correct her with some Vulcan platitude, he accepted it graciously. Somehow Uhura had that effect on him.

"My mother was the most important female in my life." He declined the seat Uhura offered him, instead he took the glasses from the table and poured the drinks.

"I believe she would be pleased by our friendship Nyota." She took the offered glass and proposed a toast.

"To T'Sai Amanda Grayson S'chn T'gai, Spock's number one lady."

Spock bowed his head in agreement and added another toast.

"To Nyota Uhura, the probability of you becoming the most important female in my life increases with each encounter."

If Spock was to be totally honest, Uhura already held that title but he did not believe she was ready to hear that.

Uhura felt awed by his words. If she knew this is what being courted by the enigmatic Vulcan would entail, she would have never left him in that room four years ago.

"Thank you Spock, you're such a romantic."

Spock held out her seat as Uhura invited him to dine.

"My mother taught me well."

Uhura smiled as she took her seat, she was not overly religious but she would thank the Unknown cosmic powers for having this male enter her life.

 **Author's Notes**

My summer has been busier than planned which is a good thing for me but not for my stories, I aim to complete this one by end of September (fingers crossed).


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer – If I could claim Star Trek as my own I would

 **Earth date – 14th July 2260, Lt Uhura's quarters (afternoon)**

It was Uhura's last free day before she returned to duty. No more getting up late, no more relaxing in the spa at the drop of a hat, no more catching up on her recorded holomovies or chatting to family and friends over subspace anytime she wanted. But she was looking forward to being back on the bridge, sitting close to her _t'hy'la_ , working side by side. Such a beautiful word, much better than the Standard 'boyfriend'. Good to know he considered her a friend/lover, even if the practical aspect of the term 'lover' was on hold until they were ready.

Although she suspected if Spock had his way they would pick up where they left off four years ago from date one. He seemed surer than her. Perhaps since Vulcans did not date like some humans, once they chose someone there was no logical reason not to incorporate all aspects of a relationship. She did not believe there was a moral imperative against sexual relations between unbonded Vulcans, not that she could find any information on the subject. The species were a secretive lot when it came to their mating habits. But if it was such a major cultural taboo would Spock had slept with her all those years ago? Was it a case of 'whatever happened on Betazed, stays on Betazed', since they were not on Vulcan? He wanted to be her chosen _tersu_ , live in lover, perhaps it was something that older Vulcans did before they decided to bond. It made logical sense to test compatibility by doing so, but was she ready for such a step?

Unlike a few females she knew, she did not join Starfleet to find a husband, but most, (especially human) officers in the fleet found their life partners this way. It made sense after all, since one's place of work was still a common method for meeting people. Perhaps she was over thinking things; maybe it was time to talk this out with someone.

"Computer, message for Lt Gaila – USS Farragut."

 **Lt Cmdr Spock's quarters (evening)**

 **8** **th** **date**

He was surprised but pleased when Uhura asked if he would perform a duet with her for the concert being held in 6.3 weeks. She was on her way that evening so they could select an item. They would need to meet for rehearsal, at least once a week, which would increase the time they spent in each others' company and would make public visits to each others' quarters open and innocent. As Nyota stated, "No more sneaking." His response of 'Vulcans do not sneak,' was met with a smile from his _t'hy'la_.

His _ka'athrya_ lay propped on the sofa in the dining area. He had procured a selection of Earth and Vulcan snacks for refreshments. The time was 19.30 ship's time. Based on past experience she would be here in 5.45 minutes, she was never late for work, but sometimes slightly late for social occasions. A product of her Kenyan culture was her excuse. The door swooshed opened and his lady entered.

"Hi Spock, I think your door isn't working, it opened before I pressed the chime." Uhura stepped inside, a vision of loveliness wearing a navy blue dress made from the Earth fabric denim. It showed off her legs admirably.

Spock guided her inside, taking the container she held out to him, placing it on a nearby stand.

"The door is operational; I programmed the sensors to respond to your presence."

"You did?" she asked in surprise.

"You doubt my statement?" Spock returned.

"No it's just that.."

"Nyota, you are free to enter my quarters, even when I am not present. Since we will be spending more time together learning a musical item, it is logical that you have access."

"Thank you Spock," Uhura smiled, pulled his head down and gave him a kiss. Spock wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling her neck with his face. He stepped back and kissed her forehead.

"I bought you a present," Uhura nodded her head at the container.

Spock picked up the item, his lips raised in a slight smile. He could smell almonds and make out the shape of cookies. Their last date he had stated a preference for American style cookies that his mother used to make. Uhura had kindly made him a batch. He opened the item, appreciating the odour.

"Thank you Nyota, this is most generous of you." Spock brought her back in his arms, stroking her back as he touched her forehead with his own.

"Chef owed me a favour, she had some spare flour she let me use, the almonds I bought with me from home. I don't think the ship's heating units can substitute for an old style oven but I think they taste ok. We can have some with tea."

As she spoke she took his arm and dragged him to his study are.

"So any ideas for the concert?" Uhura took her seat, PADD in hand as she flicked through the subspacenets.

"I read the requirements given. Each couple or group must present an item not native to their culture or planet. It is a logical means of educating the crew as well as entertaining them."

"Should be entertaining alright," Uhura laughed, "Imagine singing a Tellarite love song on a Vulcan lute."

"I believe Ensign Trav, Crewman Grita and Lt Kan will find that highly insulting. But it would increase the chances of us being the winners by 87%".

"Those are good odds, we should do it!"

Spock agreed, they spent the next few moments searching for suitable Tellarite compositions. It was not a style of music Spock would have chosen but he found the idea challenging and as a Vulcan he was curious. Besides if it did not work they could always choose something else.

XXXXXXX

"Well that was not too bad" Uhura smirked, they had spent the last hour arranging their performance.

The Tellarite song they had chosen was 'Your big snout draws me to you' or that was the closest Standard interpretation. At first Uhura found it difficult to sing the song without cracking up. Singing in Tellarite Standard was not the issue but playing the music on a Vulcan lute without it sounding like nails on a board would be the challenge. Spock was confident they would pull it off as long as she controlled her giggles.

They relaxed on the sofa drinking the tea with the cookies and other refreshments.

"We have adequate time to prepare, and if needed chose another item. Perhaps we should look for a replacement. It is logical to have multiple options." Spock suggested.

"If you find the piece too difficult Spock, we can…"

"It is not too difficult, I will meet the challenge." If Uhura did not know any better she suspected Spock's pride would not let him back down from playing the piece, after all a Vulcan instrument not being able to play a Tellarite musical composition. Perish the thought!

"Ok then, let's make it interesting. If we come in the top three, on our next shore leave you have to come and take part in whatever activity I choose."

Spock considered this option. Uhura knew he presented nothing but the best in whatever he did, there was no way he would sabotage their performance. But on the other hand the crew knew Spock never went on shore leave, he always stayed on board the ship using the moment to catch up on experiments and other duties. But things were different now he was in a relationship, the change to his status required reasonable compromises.

"I accept your challenge. However if we are not placed in the top three, the next shore leave, you will remain on the ship and participate in whatever activity I choose."

Uhura agreed, "You're on," was her response.

"I am on what?" Spock asked perplexed.

"It means I accept your terms and your bet."

"Betting on Starfleet ships is illegal." Spock smirked,

"Betting for monetary gain on Starfleet ships is illegal." Uhura corrected him.

And just to prove her point. "After all _**I bet**_ you don't know what I'm going to do next." She whispered as she edged closer to him.

"Simple, you will take a breath and blink your eyes."

"What?" Uhura asked, her face in a 'huh?' moment.

"As a humanoid, these are voluntary responses and that is what you did and will do next and are doing at this moment." Spock responded arrogantly.

"That's not what I meant."

"Then you need to be more specific with your statements and less illogical."

Uhura was about to deal with his arrogance until she noticed the twinkle in his brown eyes.

"Come here, you big logical oaf." She laughed before she grabbed his head and laid a smacker on him, tongue and all.

The 'big logical oaf' made no verbal response, his lips and arms were too busy.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer – If I could claim Star Trek as my own I would

 **Earth date – 15th July 2260, The arboretum, evening time**

 **9** **th** **date**

Since they were keeping their relationship from the crew, any shared public activity had to look casual or involve something that other crew members would participate in, such as sharing meal time over a game of chess or any other game that only needed two people.

This is how they arranged dinner in the arboretum; what looked like the First officer and Chief communications officer sharing dinner over a game of Scrabble was really two people who cared about each other having a picnic. If they found time to challenge each other due to their vast knowledge of different languages and dialects then that was just the icing on the cake.

"I've never heard of that word." Uhura challenged, "How do you say it…'Kideway'?

" _K'diwa_ , it is an ancient Vulcan word, dating from before the days of Surak." Spock replied.

"What does it mean then?" Uhura grew suspicious, since she was familiar with quite a few Vulcan languages, not just Vulcan Standard.

Spock almost hesitated in reply, "It is a term of endearment."

"Really, the _Vulkhansu_ use those?" She asked, her face showing surprise.

"Indeed, it is encouraged between _tersu_ , bondmates and spouses."

"How logical is that?"

"It is logical to strengthen a bond Uhura, it is the duty of the male to see to the contentment of the female."

"What if the male prefers males, or the female prefers female, how do they get around that?"

"In a most logical fashion," Spock answered as he waited for Uhura to play her turn.

Uhura laughed, Spock's reply was so _him_. Others looked on, finding it strange that the lively Lieutenant could find anything the serious Commander had to say funny. Although rumour had it, he could be quite sarcastic on the bridge. The senior staff had a good working rapport so seeing them together socially was not that strange. However one would think Uhura would spend more time with someone like Scotty or Sulu, they seemed to have more in common. Whatever.

Earlier the pair could be seen walking around the arboretum admiring the foliage there. It was one of the most beautiful parts of the ship. Somewhere to relax and socialise, also a useful place to plant edible items for the galley as well as indulge in scientific research, gathering all sorts of fauna from around the Federation and unexplored space. Under the tutelage of Lt Atohi, Head of the botany department, the place thrived.

"Ok well, how about this" Uhura input two letters on the screen. The first placed on a triple letter square.

"That is not a word." Spock replied, seemingly miffed at the letters Z.A.

"Actually, its slang for pizza and it appears on the official Scrabble word list of North America.*"

"What does it mean?" Spock asked.

"It does not have to mean anything, see the screen accepts it. So 31 points for me!"

The screen board lit up on both their PADDs, reminding them that she had won…again.

"Perhaps our next game should be chess."

"You only want to play chess cos you're a Starfleet grandmaster."

"I am also Shi-kahr junior champion in my age range." Spock replied, was that smugness in his voice?

Uhura mumbled, " ' _ **Junior'**_ champion?' Trust the Vulcans not to treat you like an adult until you're 50 or something."

"I am a legal adult on my homeworld, Nyota. However the traditional age of full _an'pre' le_ was 50 Earth years. However in modern times it is now 35 Earth years."

Uhura sighed, she supposed it all made sense for a long lived race like the Vulcans. Rather than consider the difference in their natural longevity since it was too depressing, she decided to take up Spock's challenge.

"Ok let's play chess, best of three, but I get to ask you questions while we play."

"In an attempt to distract me?" Spock asked.

"Yes, I need every advantage I can get," Uhura responded setting up their PADDS.

"I concur, however the vanquished will be required to prepare dinner for the winner."

"Fine by me, I like Vulcan food anyway."

"You already admit defeat?" Spock queried, brow raised.

"Of course, it's only fair, cos I'm going to whip your ass in the next Scrabble game. And it's such a nice ass." She cheekily replied, her eyes taking in the lower half of his body.

Uhura's words stirred something in Spock, he leaned over and whispered for her ears only.

"My 'ass' awaits the pleasure of your chastisement Nyota."

For once since the evening began, Uhura was left speechless.

 **Author's Notes**

*Za - this is all true!

Atohi - is a Native American name

an'pre'le- Vulcan word for adult


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer – If I could claim Star Trek as my own I would

 **Earth date – 31st July 2260, The Bridge (Shore leave, Planet Vampere*)**

 **10** **th** **date ~ M rating**

The planet Vampere was an interesting place. A new member of the Federation for only twenty years, near the outer reaches of its border. First contact was made by the Vulcan dominated science vessel _USS Soval_. The Vamperians found the idea of emotionally repressed beings very strange, and an affront to their exuberant nature. Thankfully the small number of nonVulcan crew on the ship managed to avoid any unpleasantness even if the one human among them fainted at the sight of humanoid beings with protruded upper canine teeth and pale skin who slept during the day and stayed awake at night. And no they did not sleep in dead chambers (what was that Terran word ' _coffins_ '?) or suck the lifeblood out of people, what kind of funny stories did these alien humans have? Blood sharing took place between consensual lovers and it was no more strange for them to be nocturnal, as it was for others to be day walkers.

Two decades later, two of their race served on the flagship, and the planet was most proud of their ability to integrate in the Federation. Earth especially benefitted from the relationship, since the Vamperians found the import of 'Terran horror movies' more like comedies and could not get enough of the entertaining genre whether through redigitised old classics as holomovies or books.

So it was above the capital's planetary region Bramstoka, the crew of the _USS Enterprise_ would spend the next five days on shore leave. Ensign Drak of Engineering and Crewman Stoker who served in the galley were more than pleased to show as many of their colleagues around the capital city, Vladville and recommend all the best places for a literal all nighter. They boasted the local spirits would make Andorian ale and Saurian brandy taste like Terran water. The Andorians and Saurians were determined to prove them wrong. It was going to be five nights of partying for most of the crew, since the Vamperians loved to party!

However a skeleton crew had to remain onboard. Uhura volunteered to decline shore leave for herself since she had just returned from over 4 weeks leave on Earth. Granted it was compassionate leave rather than vacation time, due to a family bereavement, but she felt it only fair as head of her department she allow members of her team to take time off on the planet below. And with Uhura staying, then Spock was definitely not taking shore leave, even if he did not normally leave the ship anyway. The two of them decided to man the bridge for ship's night watch, since it coincided with the nocturnal hours in the city. There was nothing uneventful expected, the ship was almost empty except for sick bay, engineering, environmental and the bridge.

Even though there was not much to do, sitting down too long still left Uhura stiff. She heard the door to the bridge open, Spock had returned from the mess hall with refreshments. Why not take the opportunity and combine being together and work at the same time, it was only logical? She swivelled her shoulders and her neck trying to relieve the tension. Warm, strong fingers pressed against the back of her neck, massaging her nodes.

"Mmmm that feels sooo good." Uhura moaned, "You're almost as good as Commander Spock."

The movement stopped, "Oh please don't stop, he's not here to catch us".

Uhura turned around laughing at the stern look on Spock's face; she could tell he was trying to decipher her words.

"I was only teasing Spock, I knew it was you."

"Indeed Nyota," Spock continued his ministrations.

"You have magic hands, I'm not giving these up," She took one of his hands and kissed it. Her cool lips spreading extra warmth around his body.

"It would be illogical for you to do so." He responded, damping down his physical desire for her.

They had dated for precisely 62 Terran days, 8.85 Terran weeks, surely it was time to move their physical relationship to another level? As the male in a Vulcan/Terran relationship was it not his role to 'test the boundaries?'

He continued to massage her neck, moving down to her shoulders, being encouraged by her sighs and groans. His hands seemingly of its own accord moved down to her chest around and back up to her shoulders. His touch telepathic shields were at full capacity, but even he could smell her arousal and hear the change in her breathing. But would she still call a halt to things?

"Computer, delete all visual and audio recordings, from time index 21:05, enforce full privacy for bridge, emergencies only."

Spock held back his surprise at Uhura's command, she turned her chair around, her brown eyes looking up at him seductively.

"I believe I need your authorisation as back up Commander."

Spock did not hesitate in complying. After securing their privacy, he knelt before her seat.

"You have changed your mind regarding copulation, Nyota?" He asked as he stroked her legs, feeling the soothness of the black leg coverings she wore under her uniform.

"You did say you could provide stress relief, Spock. There are other things we can do." She whispered.

"Be specific in what other things you want us to participate in," He responded.

Uhura rolled up her uniform and opened her legs wider. She often complained about the impractical style of the female uniform but tonight she could see one of its advantages…easy access.

"The lymph nodes in this area could do with some neuro-pressure, Mr Spock."

She waved her hands around her groin. She did not know why she felt so daring, maybe it was close to that 'time of the month', when chocolate and self-pleasuring just would not do. She wanted him, and he was there for the taking. Damn the thirty dates rule, but just to be on the safe side, it was easier to do a few naughty things, rather than get full on down and dirty on the bridge.

"Since it is stress relief you require Lieutenant, than it is stress relief you will get." Spock answered, voice slightly deeper than normal.

His hands ripped a hole in her tights (hosiery), Uhura gasped in surprise and delight. Warm hands massaged her inner thighs, slowly edging to its target. A gasp of 'yes' hissed from Uhura's mouth as Vulcan fingers entered her vaginal area. Her warm, wet lips enjoying the pleasure of his stimulation.

Spock lowered his shields, to enhance the experience for both of them. He felt his _lok_ begin to harden but controlled his tumescence, this was not about him, this was all for her.

" _I desire to taste Thee Nyota_ , _do you comply_?"

" _Ha Spokh, eat me_ baby, _eat me_ _ **."**_

Spock lowered his head, the scent of her perfume taking him back to his room near Lake Cataria where they first coupled. His mouth watered in expectation as his tongue connected to one area of her body it missed the most.

"Mmmm, ndiyo, ndiyo, furaha kwangu," Uhura moaned, head moving from side to side as she felt her release rising and rising.

" _Sarlah_ , Nyota, now." Spock commanded.

Uhura gave a keening cry as she came into his mouth. Her hands had lowered the top half of her uniform to expose her chest, she grabbed her breasts as she leaned back in the chair moaning. Spock lifted his head watching her take her pleasure as he continued to finger her. The sight of the white lacy garment enticed him. He knelt forward, rubbing his face against her bra, the movement enlarging the chocolate nipples with arousal.

Uhura continued to moan. "Suck my titties" she begged in Kolari, she lowered the undergarment exposing her naked breasts to his gaze. Spock complied with her wishes. The combination of feasting on her bosom and fingering her delightful center sent her over the edge again.

"Spock, oooo yeah, fuck, oooo." Uhura moaned.

Her wetness called to him, he did not believe in wasting water no matter its source. He released her breasts, his head lowered once again to taste what lay between her legs. Uhura trapped his head between her thighs, so intense was the experience. She would never look at her seat the same way again.

Xxxxxxxx

"Sorry you missed shore leave Mr Spock, Vladville is an amazing place" Captain Kirk stated, as he settled himself back on the bridge.

"Probably spent most of the time boring poor Uhura to death," Dr McCoy muttered.

"The Lieutenant and I had a most productive time gentlemen."

"Yeah right," McCoy replied, " 'Productive time' my ass, taught her how to play chess or what's that Vulcan game, Kale- Toe?"

"Leave him alone, Bones," Kirk laughed.

Spock chose to ignore the doctor...this time. He stood straight, hands clasped behind his back in his normal stance. He took a moment to glance over at Uhura. She returned his look, settling back in her new chair. After the last few days there was no way she was letting anyone else sit in the old one. She had it transferred to her room and requisitioned another one for the communications console. Good thing the First officer approved her request.

 **Author's Notes**

 ***** Author's creation; I like the idea of sentient beings that are myths in human fiction existing in the Star trek world lol Imagine first contact with a planet full of friendly Vampires with a twist.

Bramstoka/Vladville/Ensign Drak/Crewman Stoker- anyone get it?

Yeah they had to break the sexual tension, it's been building for weeks!

ndiyo, ndiyo, furaha kwangu – yes, yes, pleasure me

There is an excellent erotic 'S/U manning the bridge during shore leave scene' written by the late, great Nerdielady in 'Of Tea and music' chapters 59 & 60 but all her stories are worth reading ,she was a master of S/U fiction. RIP


End file.
